omission
by Theresa471
Summary: An under cover officer working for the Attorney General's officer is killed having retrieved a tape filled with transactions.
1. Chapter 1

Omission

Chapter one

A young woman riding a motor cycle around Central park near the swings and the small pond. Darleen Summers had been riding for the past two years with her parents buying the red and black motor cycle for her sixteen birthday. Now 18 years of age after graduating from high school with honors.

She had left her friends at the library to take a ride on her own to get in some fresh air. Even her boy friend Taylor didn't like the idea of her going off on her own. It had started to rain a little with the sky turning dark.

She really wasn't paying attention when she heard screams coming from the trees. She moved the cycle a little bit further. When she saw this tall black hair man stabbing a woman in her thirties with a knife. And the body falling to the wet grass.

Darleen just couldn't believe it that this was happening in broad daylight. In spite the fact there were dark clouds and it was raining. She was scared as hell. When the tall man saw the witness and he was knifing the woman. She had to get out of the park as quickly as possible and try to find a hiding place so that this man won't come after her.

She moved off quickly on the motor cycle to head out and just go any where away from the park...

Moments later a 911 called was being placed by a jogger having found the young woman on the grass under the tree. The 911 operator had told the jogger Joseph Albright a lawyer that help was on its way, along with the police to investigate.

Lawyer age 45 years of age waited for the police from the 12th precinct to speak with them.

Detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Javier Esposito after parking their vehicle near the curb walked up to the jogger. They were able to introduce themselves to the jogger.

"Did you happen to see anyone in the area Mr. Albright?" Ryan asked the question with his small note book opened up in his hand.

"Yes I did detective. I saw someone on a small black and ride motorcycle riding off quickly. I have no idea what make and model it was for the most part. " The jogger says with trying to think harder on whether it was a man or woman. "And if I had to guess I would have to say it was a woman." He replied with Ryan writing it down in his pad.

"Did you see anyone else during this time?" Esposito broke in with the question while looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "I believe I was able to see some tall man running away from the scene. I wasn't able to see his face at all detective." Albright said with wiping his brow from the light rain. "Can I go now. I have to get myself ready for a staff meeting in two hours?"

"Of course! If we have any more questions we will call you at your office or your home. Thank you so much for your business card Mr. Albright." Esposito said to him with the jogger starting to run again to head for his vehicle on the other side of the pond.

And in the meantime the morgue vehicle arrived with Doctor Lisa Anderson now in charge of the case. She will be able to let them know at the precinct on whether she was able to find the direct cause of the woman's death.

Meanwhile both detectives started to check the grounds for any type of evidence for the murder case.

Moments later detective Kevin Ryan found the bloody knife that was used on the young woman. Ryan using his blue gloves placed the knife into the evidence bag to bring it back to the precinct for prints.


	2. Chapter 2

Omission

Chapter Two

Lawyer Joseph Albright walked into his office in the Wall Street district. He was still stunned having seen the woman 's body. He needed a drin very badly in his office alone. His secretary and his partner were out for a late lunch. In spite the fact he needed to be at a meeting. He needed to call the main office downstairs telling them that he won't be able to attend. He would explain another time, even though it just might mean losing his position with the firm.

Taking out the Scotch bottle from the bottle of his desk draw. He needed to have the drink badly with trying to calm his nerves. Pouring a large amount of the liquor from the bottle. He takes a sip of the scotch to have the liquid burn down his throat and stomach.

After three glasses of the Scotch. He headed out of his office to head on home to relax and think about the scene he seen at the park. However just when he was just about ready to leave the phone rings in the living room that was placed on the marble coffee table.

He goes to pick up the received even though not bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Hello this is James Albright, how can I help you?" He says to the voice on the other end of the line.

"This is Sergeant Esposito from the 12th precinct. We would like you to come down to the station to check the mug books. Maybe your be able to pick out the man that had killed Carol Lambert. The coroner was able to tell us her name at this time." Esposito replied in a stern tone of voice.

Changing his mind about drinking. He told the officer the following..."Very well I will come right down to the 12th precinct. Where do I go when I arrive sergeant?" He asked wanting to be sure just where to go once arriving.

"Please come to the fourth floor and just ask for me, Mr. Albright. Understand?" He replied with looking over at his partner Detective Kevin Ryan.

"Very well I will be there with-in the next thirty minutes depending on the traffic." Hanging up the phone. He gathered himself with placing the glass into the sink in the kitchen. Checking for his car keys, he didn't bother to change his clothes and just walked out of his pent house apartment to head downstairs to the garage and his black jeep near the elevator.

Reaching the garage. He had made sure no was around having to be feeling off balance even since the incident with the woman in the park. Using his remote to open the door. He was able to get behind the wheel of his jeep and start up the engine while checking for traffic to head out to the main road.

Meanwhile hit man Jake Alotta the very same having killed the woman in the park. However he didn't notice the lawyer James Albright jogging. He had gone to his superior Jose Sanchez an ex police officer now bar tender down in the Bronx.

Alotta walked into the busy bar named the Blue Plate Special. Sanchez age 41 of age was serving drinks to three businessmen. He waited with sitting down at an empty table. Sanchez out of the corner of his eye. He was able to notice him until all three of the business men decided it was time to get back to their office two blocks away.

Afterwards Sanchez telling the other helper that he was going to take a break with talking to a friend of his. He sits on down opposite of Alotta staying quiet for the moment until he was ready to talk.

"Well! Is the job done?" Sanchez asked in a soft spoken voice in order not to have other patrons hear the conversation.

"Yeah it's done. Now I want the rest of my payment Sanchez. When and where?" He asked in annoyance with his tone of voice.

"Later at my apartment. I will be getting off duty in three hours. I suggest that you chill out for now until I am finish. Understand?" He replied with getting up from the chair to head back over to the bar. There were customers that needed to be served.


	3. Chapter 3

Omission

Chapter Three

Jake Alotta arrived at Sanchez apartment complex in the Bronx near a storage building only a few blocks away. Alotta parked his vehicle in the back of the parking lot making sure no one was around to see him walk inside the back entrance and with taking the stairs instead of the elevator.

The hallway was dimly lite with darkness having fallen. Reaching the fourth floor opening up the stairwell door. He walked on down to Sanchez apartment with the door not locked. He was told to come on inside into the spacious living room.

Sanchez had his payment in a white envelope sitting on top of the marble coffee table. "Would you like a drink first before leaving ?" He asked with standing behind the bar over near a small fire place.

"Sounds good Sanchez. I will have a Scotch on the rocks please." As he walked over to take the glass from his hand. He takes a sip of the Scotch before moving over to the coffee table to grab the envelope while checking the amount of funds inside. Taking a moment to count it..."It's all here." He finishes his drink quickly before getting ready to leave. "Call me again on whether there is a new job for me. I will be around for at least a week before heading down to Florida." He says with placing the envelope inside his grey coat pocket.

"I certainly will Jake. Talk to you soon I just might have something on the books for you." He replied with pouring himself another drink while watching the hit man leave.

********************************************************  
12th precinct Fourth Floor

Lawyer James Albright had been at it for almost two hours looking at mug books, while a sketch artist was trying to work with Albright on what he might of seen at the park.

Sergeant Esposito had brought over two more mug books while the artist stopped for a few moments to take a break. Detective Ryan came over to hand Albright a cup of coffee with a little milk and two sugars. He was tired after such a long day.

Another thirty minutes the sketch artist was finished with showing the two detectives. "I will have this circuited throughout the precinct and over the tv, cable and internet. Maybe a concern citizen might be able to spot the suspect." Sergeant Sicily says with getting up to head downstairs, while Ryan will contact Captain Beckett at home in regard to the sketch.

"Mr. Albright thank you for your cooperation. Would you be interested in continuing for another hour?" Sergeant Esposito asked the question with needing to crack this case.

"If you don't mine sergeant. I would very much like to go on home? It's been a long day for me and I do need to be in court tomorrow morning for a case I have been working on for three months." He stated with closing the mug book and with getting up from the chair stiff and sore. "Good night gentlemen. If you need me for anything else, I will be happy to help." Albright says with a grimace and a slight yawn.

"Very well, we will contact you if and when anything comes out from the sketch. Captain Beckett no doubt will have other questions that will need to be asked." Esposito replied with removing the mug books off the table and back into the cabinet.

Albright leaves the area while heading for the elevator. He was tired and needed to sleep very badly. He headed downstairs to the under ground parking lot for where he placed his vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

Omission

Chapter Four

Captain Kate Beckett was talking to Sergeant Epsosito over the phone at the loft while Castle was in his office writing a chapter for his new Devil Advocate's series of novels. She wasn't all too pleased with the way the case was going with the dead woman found in the park.

Even though there was a sketch of the possible suspect. She had a feeling the lawyer James Albright was holding back. She told Esposito to keep working in the morning. "Did you do a check on the lawyer as yet?" She asked with taking a sip of her tea with the loft quiet. All three of the kids were visiting there grandmother Martha at her Manhattan apartment while the play she is in will be closed for a few days.

"No I haven't Captain. Do you suspect some type of foul play with the lawyer?" He says sitting at his terminal while Ryan had gone home for the evening.

"I don't know what to think at this point. I haven't even received the coroner's report from Doctor Lisa Anderson." She stated with slight anger in her voice.

"I will call sir to see what the hell is going on with the report." He said with the quiet of the evening. He was going to go home to his wife Sung Lee having to be a long day so far.

"Call me anything out of the ordinary comes up Javier." As she hangs up to finish up her tea before going to bother her husband from his writing.

CORONER'S OFFICE

Its been a long shift for Doctor Anderson having to be behind in her work. She had two bodies she had to finish up in spite the fact she had to finish up with the body of the woman found in the park.

She was finishing up with closing when the phone started to ring that was near her. She didn't know why she even bothered to bring the phone into the medical bay.

She stopped what she was doing to answer the phone. "Coroner's office Doctor Lisa Anderson. How can I help you?" She says with slight annoyance in her tone, along with being exhausted.

"Sergeant Esposito of the 12th precinct. I am calling to find out the results of the autopsy of Carol Lambert." He asked hearing the tire strain in her voice.

"Carol Lambert was three months pregnant. She bleed to death with no one around to help stop the bleeding sergeant. However she did have the onset of liver and kidney cancer. Why she was pregnant was beyond me, she had maybe a year to live." She says with sadness with her words.

"Very strange indeed Doctor Anderson. I will let Captain Beckett know of this information tonight. I spoke with her earlier that I would be calling you for the results."

"I am sorry I didn't call earlier. I have been swamped with other work while Doctor Syndey Perlmutter will be back from vacation in a few days. I will send the full report to the 12th precinct some time tomorrow. Good night." She hung up the phone to finish up with Lambert's body and placing it in the cooler.


	5. Chapter 5

Omission

Chapter Five

Sergeant Esposito after speaking with Doctor Anderson from the Coroner's office. He quickly called Beckett at home to let her know about the information about Carol Lambert's death. However she wasn't picking up the phone as the voice-mail had picked up.

Leaving a message on the voice-mail, he had mention that he was heading on home for the rest of the evening to be with his wife Sung Lee after working herself at the precinct on another case. When he had gotten home, she was sitting up in bed reading.

Walking into the bedroom disgusted. She was able to sense his mood with putting down the book that was in Korean she had gotten from the library. "What's wrong Javi?" She had to asked to her husband.

"The case I am on with Ryan. The woman that was found in the park was three months pregnant along with having cancer on top of everything else. And the only witness is a lawyer was able to give us a sketch."

"So what's the problem?" She says with telling him to sit on down at the edge of the bed.

"We believe the lawyer is holding back on the sketch and the fact he might of know the killer in the first place Sung Lee. It's just frustrating for me after all of these years as a police officer.

"Javi come on try to relax a little. Go and change into your pajamas while I go make you something to eat. " He gets off the bed to head into the bathroom to change. While Sung Lee pulled off the blanket to go into the kitchen to make some type of sandwich for her husband along with a drink to help with the tension.

Beckett had gotten out of bed after having sex with Castle. She had caught him off guard in his office. At first he didn't want to give in to her charms. He was finishing up the chapter when she came in having to be quiet while he worked. However he had a feeling she wanted something from him.

He would fight the urge until he was able to finish up chapter 12 of his novel. However when she came over to sit in his lap. He wasn't able to concentrate on his writing...

"You're driving me crazy Kate. Come on lets go into the bedroom to continue this madness of yours. Shall we go before the burning coals go out." Castle says to have his wife chuckling a little as Castle picks her up to carry her into the bedroom. In spite the fact he could of hurt his back in the process at his age.

She goes to the living room to listen to the voice-mails that was connected to her cell. She was just too lazy to find her cell some where in the bedroom. Pressing the button to listen to the three calls. One of them was from Sergeant Esposito telling her about the call to Doctor Anderson. "Damn!" She cursed after hearing the part about the pregnancy of the woman found in the park. She didn't need to call him back since she will have a full report in the morning.

She would need to find out on whether anyone was able to call on the sketch that was released to the Television stations, Cable and most of all the Internet.

Castle had gotten up as well seeing her leave the bed. Walking into the living room wearing his robe. "Is something wrong Kate?" He asked with seeing the concern look on her face.

"Yeah. Esposito called me with the results of the autopsy. The woman Carol Lambert was three months pregnant along with having liver and kidney cancer. I found this rather strange Castle. A full report will be sent in the morning to the 12th precinct from Doctor Anderson." She says with slight anger in her voice.

"Would you like me to consult on the case. Maybe I can come up with something?" Castle replied to have Beckett shaking her head while moving into the kitchen.

"Anything you can come up with will help out on the case. Would you like something to eat before we both head back to sleep?" She asked with waiting for his reply.

"Sure!" He goes to sit down on the stool to watch her go into action with his food.


	6. Chapter 6

Omission

Chapter Six

The next morning James Albright making sure he wasn't followed to the Bronx. He had two hours before the court session for a case of his. He had called Sanchez telling him he was coming to see him at his apartment.

Driving his vehicle into the under ground parking lot of the apartment complex. He parked near the elevator before heading upstairs to the fourth floor to meet with Sanchez. Arriving onto the floor with only one resident leaving the apartment to head downstairs. Walking down to his apartment door, Sanchez opened the door when he heard the knocking.

"Come on inside James. Do you want a drink?" He asked with moving into the living area alone. "So tell me how did it turn out with the police?" Moving over to the bar while waiting for Albright's answers.

Taking off his jacket for a few moments even though he won't be staying long. "I will have a drink before I need to be in court soon. As for your other question. The police don't suspect a thing even though I gave them a sketch that looked nothing like you." He says with Sanchez bringing over his glass of Whiskey half filled, as with himself having a Scotch on the rocks.

"I saw the police report on Tv with the sketch. The police said that they don't have any clues as to who killed Carol Lambert. "Were you able to get the tape from her?" Sanchez asked in a strong tone of voice making Albright nervous a little.

"It wasn't with her at the office before I left to meet up at the park to continue with the charade. Did she say anything to you in the park before I arrived?" Albright replied with finishing up his drink quickly.

"NOPE! It's why I stabbed her and killing her despite the fact she was already dead with-in a year with the cancer." Sanchez spat out with his comment about the cancer.

"Any rate what is next Sanchez? We need to find out who she was able to give the tape to before we all go to jail." Albright placing the glass down onto the table before getting his grey jacket back onto his broad frame.

"I will let you know in a couple of days. But in the meantime I suggest you continue on with your charade with the police and at work. I don't need to have the police start poking into your past history. Now get out of here, I have to meet with someone with-in the hour."

"Fine, I am leaving." He says with opening the front door to leave.

Two under cover cars consisting of officers from the 12th precinct and the Attorney General's office had been watching both the lawyer James Albright and Sanchez during the past few weeks.

The woman Carol Lambert that was killed in the park had been working under cover for the attorney General's office. However both men had found out. She was able to find a tape consisting of illegal transactions of funds in Albright's office, along with drugs and weapons for the tri-state region.


	7. Chapter 7

Omission

Chapter Seven

Attorney General's Office

"How the hell did you allowed Carol to get mixed up in this operation in the first place? Commissioner Nevins pissed off at the Attorney General William Smiths. He had gone to his office to have it out with him with her death. Especially when she was three months pregnant.

"She was the one to make the choice with going under cover. And besides I tried telling her that she didn't have to do it in the first place. " Smiths replied with Nevins standing venting his anger at him.

"You should of known of what might happened once they found out she was tailing them, along with finding the tape in her presence?" He sits down in the chair facing the attorney general in his office in Manhattan. He needed a cigarette very badly, though he held out until after the meeting was over.

"Since we now know that Albright was involved with the plot to kill her. I have two teams still watching him as with Sanchez and others. We can't arrest them at this point until we are able to have the goods on them." Smiths replied with Nevins shaking his head with keeping this case open further.

"How long do you think this nonsense will continue with the investigation?" Nevins shrugged with waiting for the answer to his question.

"It all depends on them and who is next on the list to murder. And besides those names on that tape is going to get much hotter in the next week. No doubt once those clients hear about Lambert being killed. They will no doubt go into hiding and scared to talk with the police." Smiths says with anger in his tone and with slamming his hand with picking up the phone to call the under cover agents.

"I will go talk with Captain Beckett. She will need to further boost the amount of officers to be on the case. Excuse me Smiths I need to go now and catch Beckett before she heads on home." Nevins goes into the corner to grab his black trench coat and hat to leave for the 12th precinct. He wasn't liking the way the murder case was turning out so far.

"If anything should come up, I will be sure to call your office commissioner." Smiths says to have Nevins not saying anything further to leave his downtown office.

Sometime Later at the 12th precinct

Captain Kate Beckett working in her office was expecting Commissioner Nevins to come and see her. He wasn't all too pleased with the outcome of the murder case.

He walked off the elevator with it being very quiet with all of the detectives out in the field working on different cases. Moving over to her office door he knocks with Beckett telling him to come on inside. "How are you sir?" She asked with heading back behind her desk to sit down.

"How do you think I should be Captain Beckett?" He said in a tone that had given her the answer.

"We don't have any further information at the moment. My detectives are out in the field tailing two suspects James Albright and Sanchez. Albright has been in his office all day with having visited Sanchez early this morning at his apartment complex. We will let you know if they both slip up."

"You do that Beckett. We don't need anyone else murdered in the process." Nevins quipped with his words.

"Yes sir."

"I need to get out of here now and head on home. Its been a long day for me. I will be home if anything comes up. Now if you will excuse me, I will go." As he gets up from his chair to open the door to head for the elevator. Leaving Beckett in her chair pissed off as hell...


	8. Chapter 8

Omission

Chapter Eight

James Albright making it home after a long day in court. There was a voice-mail from Sanchez telling him they had found one of the names that was on the tape. Sanchez wanted Albright to take out the banker in a couple of days.

Calling him back with taking off his black slick shoes. He was shaking his head with the idea of taking out the bank Gordon Lipton in the Bronx. "Are you serious Sanchez? The heat is on us and you want to kill another." He says with dragging the phone over to his bar in the living area.

"Yes, I am serious. If your not going to do it. I will have no choice to take you out as well. Do I make myself clear?" Sanchez cursed from inside his bedroom getting ready for bed.

Albright's stomach was in knots while downing his Scotch on the rocks. He answered afterwards. "Completely Sanchez. Just let me know the name, which bank and where this man is located." He asked.

"I will call you early in the morning with the information. Good night." Sanchez said with turning to face one of his associates sitting in a chair across from the double bed. "Make sure that he does his job Chuck or else this entire operation will be ruined."

"Yes sir." Chuck gets up from the chair to head home. While making plans to trail Albright in a few days that he will actually do his job.

It was early morning when Sanchez called from his car on the way to scouting a jewelry store in the Bronx on 222 st South West Haven. There was a quarter of a mission dollars of diamonds to be taken.

Sanchez had two buyers in the works that was willing to pay through the nose to acquire them and be sent overseas.

He dialed Albright's cell number to give him the information for the job. Albright picked up right away having to be heading for his office in Manhattan. He stopped his vehicle on the side of the road seeing that it was Sanchez calling him.

"Albright, Sanchez do you have the information on you?" He asked with having butterflies in his stomach.

"It's the reason why I am calling. Do you have a piece of paper to write it down?" Sounding annoyed in his voice.

"I have. What is this person's name?" Albright replied with watching the traffic passing him by.

"His name is Gregory Perkins of the National State Bank in the Bronx. He lives at the Garden apartments two blocks away from the bank he works at. Good luck Albright and I don't want any slips up." As he ends the call to Albright...

Later in the afternoon. James Albright went to check out the bank. He needed to open up an account with having Perkins to help him with it. Taking funds out of his own account to show that it was up and up.

He walked into the bank asking for Gregory Perkins. The security guard was able to direct him to his office, as the guard told him that a new client wanted to speak with him.

Looking away from his computer terminal. Perkins in his late forties tells the guard to have him come inside...


	9. Chapter 9

Omission

Chapter Nine

As soon as he walked into his office once the security guard had moved back to his station. It was at this time that Albright locked the door. As the bank manager looking to see what he was doing.

"What do you think your doing Mr. Albright?" He says to him with a gun now being pointed at him.

"I am going to kill you is what I am going to be doing." Albright with his revolver in his hand fired the weapon once to his head to have the banker fall back into his chair. It was at this time noticing the windows opened one of them to see how far he has to jump down. It wasn't far at all with the office being on ground level.

Climbing out of the window with his feet planting on the ground. He takes in a deep breath to start running towards his car and speeding off. He was now a murderer with the police going to be looking for him with his face shown on the security cameras of the bank.

Meanwhile the shot was heard from everyone inside the bank. As the security guard went running to find out what the hell was going on. When the door was locked, he used his gun to shoot it out in order to get inside to see the awful scene of the banker shot in his head with blood splatter.

Right away he kept everyone from entering telling one of them to call for the police. The scene need not to be disturbed for the crime scene personnel to see on whether any prints were left. In spite the fact the shooter was stupid enough to not hide his face walking into the bank.

Since the banker Girdon Lipton was shot in the Bronx. Captain Williams of the Bronx precinct asked Captain Beckett of the 12th precinct to send in their detectives to investigate the murder. However detectives from the Bronx precinct 115th will work with them to look for clues as to why the banker was killed in the first place.

Even though the F.B.I. finger printing department was able to bring up the name James Albright lawyer for shooting the banker. As for the reason why? It will be up to the police departments to figure it out.

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan arrived at the bank. While detectives Corey Samuels and Jake Quinton were talking to the security guard. They were in the security office checking the video feed of the shooter walking into the bank. He had never bothered to come back out. Instead they found that he had gone through the window in Lipton's office.

"We have been keeping tabs of the lawyer James Albright. However we would of never through he would resort to murder." Esposito says to the Bronx detectives.

"What ever caused him to resort to murder, we will need to find him soon." Detective Quinton replied with looking at his notes.

"I agree." Sergeant Esposito said with telling Ryan to stay in the security office to check the video feed further.


	10. Chapter 10

Omission

Chapter Ten

Albright was frantic. He really didn't know what to do next. He had to be crazy to listen to Sanchez to murder the banker. He could do something to get back at the crazy fool. What did he have to lose at this point. Since he was a murderer at this point. He decided to give himself up and talk to the police in Manhattan. He had heard the 12th precinct was involved in the case, even though the murder had taken place in the Bronx.

Driving his vehicle into Manhattan. He was a total wreck at the moment stopping at a traffic light. After a moment he moved into the traffic until he reach the 12th precinct and taking the under ground parking lot to the bottom level and parking near the elevator entrance.

After turning off the engine. He was cautious having to made sure that no one was following him. He had to get this over with and his conscience.

Inside the bull pen...

Sergeant Javier Esposito was coming out of the computer room with files he needed. His partner Kevin Ryan was in the field checking up on possible leads.

Esposito walking out he noticed someone coming off the elevator. He just couldn't believed it. It was the suspect lawyer James Albright. Pulling out his gun from his side. He directed it at Albright, telling him to don't move.

"Hold it officer. I am here to give myself up. I would like to talk to someone in regard to making some sort of a deal." He says with Sergeant Esposito placing his cuffs behind his back along with his rights. He would bring the suspect to a holding cell to have Captain Beckett to interrogate him.

Taking a few moments with bringing him into the holding cell. He then went to speak with Beckett in her office finishing up the last of her paper work.

"What is it Sergeant?" As she looks up from the paperwork on her desk.

"Your not going to believe this Captain. James Albright who murdered the banker in the Bronx has turned himself in and wants to talk to someone in authority." Esposito says to have Beckett getting up from her seat in disbelief.

"Of all of the dumb luck for this to happen Javi. Where is he?" She asked with curiosity in her demeanor.

"I have him inside a holding cell Beck. I told him that I was going to speak to someone. What are your orders?" He asked with waiting for her replied.

"Take me there Sergeant. I will speak with him, along with having the information written down by someone. I don't wish to screw this up now with the possible chance of closing the case." She replied with walking out of her office following the detective.

"All right Mr. Albright, what is it you want from us?" Captain Beckett replied walking inside his holding cell with the officers watching to make sure he doesn't jump the captain.

Turning to face the woman. " A deal Captain. Because once I start talking, my life will be in danger from those I work for." Albright says with standing up from his bunk from inside the holding cell.

"I will need to speak with my superiors about this Mr. Albright, and besides you already in hot water with the murder of the banker." Beckett said to have the suspect on the defensive.

"I was forced into it Captain Beckett. My superior and top man in the operation is name Alverez Sanchez. He and two others have been running an illegal funds, weapons and drugs for the tri-state region. He even had the under cover woman Carol Lambert killed having to found out that she was able to find a tape with all of the names on it."

"I do hope you realize that the under cover officer was three months pregnant?" She tells him to have his face drop to the floor.

"OMG! I didn't know."

"Where is the tape by any chance?" She asked with concern with the question.

Rubbing his chin. "I have no idea. I tried looking for it, she must of hidden it somewhere. And I know Sanchez was trying to get the information off her before killing the woman." He replied.

"I will let my superiors know of this information, especially the Attorney General's office." She turned to walk out of the cell to make a call to her superior.


	11. Chapter 11

Omission

Chapter Eleven

"I just don't understand this Captain Beckett." Police Commissioner Nevins replied from his office, as she had called him. "But where is the tape that Carol Lambert aka Donna Summers had?" He asked.

"I don't know sir. Maybe she mailed it to the Attorney General's office and they haven't received it as yet." Beckett suggested from her office not liking these facts at all. "I will need to call them on what she might of done. But in the meantime what do we do with the lawyer and his deal?"

"Call the Witness Protection Program and explain to them with what we need from them Beckett. But for now find out on whether the Attorney General 's office has that tape. Understand?" He was stern with his order over the phone.

She hung up the phone to pull out the number of the Attorney General's number in Albany. Secretary Joanie Roberts in the outer office answered, while her boss was in a meeting with his agents discussing the murder of Carol Lambert. "One moment Captain Beckett, I will see on whether he will speak with you."

He picks up the phone with three of his agents sitting inside his office. "What is it Joanie?"

"Sir, Captain Beckett of the 12th precinct is on the line. She wishes to discuss the Carol Lambert murder case." She replied with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Very well I will speak with her." As he picks up the line that she was calling from. "Yes Captain Beckett, how can I help you?" He asked with looking over at his agents.

She was able to explain to him about the tape among other things.

"Actually we just received it early this morning. I have my people checking it out now Kate. It's just ashamed that she had to be killed for it with having been three months pregnant. And since we have the tape, you're able to give that deal for James Albright, while your be able to arrest this Sanchez and others involved."

"Thank you, John. I appreciate this greatly. I am just glad that your agent was able to mail the tape just prior to being murdered." Beckett says with gladness in her voice, along with feeling some what relieved.

"Your welcomed Kate. Just go get Sanchez and his people before another is killed like the banker. Keep me abreast of the situation." As he hangs up the phone to continue talking to his agents and shaking of his head in disgust.

Moments later Captain Kate Beckett called in her detectives in the bull pen and out in the field. Plus she called the Bronx precinct to let them know of the situation.

Sergeant Esposito, Kevin Ryan and two others. She told them to go and find Sanchez and bring him with the arrest, along with his other associates.

"What about the tape Beckett?" Esposito was curious as to what had happened to the tape with the information on it.

"The attorney general has it Javi. It arrived earlier at there office, she mailed it just prior to being killed. Now I suggest you getting moving before he gets away everyone." She states strongly in her office.

"We're going Captain." Detective Ryan says with getting up from his seat to open the door to let his partner walk out behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Author Notes" This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Omission

Chapter 12th

It was 24 hours later when Sanchez slipped up with getting caught by the detectives. Lawyer James Albright talking to the police was able to give them three possible places that he could be hiding, and one of them was a hot spot for selling weapons on the black market down town Manhattan.

There was a small grocery store with a basement that had traffic moving all of the time. Even though the police had been keeping an eye out for months. So when the 12th precinct had found it to be in their sector. They had a feeling that their suspect would be there.

Detective Esposito and six others decided to storm in with guns in hands in case they would start shooting at them. Sanchez was in the middle of an deal with one of his clients. When the police broke down the door with three shots to the lock.

Esposito and Ryan right away noticed Sanchez and his associates. "I suggest you don't move Sanchez or your going to wind up dead." Esposito announced with pointing his revolver at his head.

Everyone stopped what they were doing hearing a loud bang onto the cement floor. "Ryan place the cuffs on him and the others."

Esposito gave his rights with needing to call for a lawyer once they arrive back to the 12th precinct. "How the hell did you know I was here?" Sanchez asked with anger in his demeanor, while Ryan placed the cuffs behind his back.

"That information I won't tell you. Your going to find out soon enough." Esposito was pissed with ordering all evidence to be placed in plastic bags for when it's time for the judge down town to begin hearing the case.

With the case going to trial in three months. Lawyer James Albright was placed into protected custody by the Witness Protection program and flown to the safest safe house in the United States.

A proper burial for Carol Lambert was made with an sister having been notified of her death.

As for the tape. Everyone on it was told by the police to be careful with their movements in case Sanchez had hired experts from outside of the Tri-state region. But as it turned out no one was hurt in the process. The case was going to the jury in three days...

The case lasted a few weeks. As all of the evidence was shown to the jury with the lawyers fighting tooth and nail to try and get his client off the hook with the charges. However it was not to be with the jury coming back with all guilty charges and including the murder of Carol Lambert and the banker.

Sanchez would get life in prison to be sent to a maximum security prison. Meanwhile his three associates working closely with Sanchez would receive 25 years each.

As for the lawyer James Albright, he received five years in his involvement, and disbarment as a lawyer.

THE END


End file.
